Conventional top-loading washing machines include a cylindrical tub that is located within an exterior housing. The motor which provides rotational movement for the tub is suspended within the housing, and is positioned below or underneath the tub and elevated above the surface on which the washing machine rests. This configuration is advantageous in that it allows for the motor to drive both the motion of a central agitator and a perforated basket, both of which are located within the cylindrical tub. However, the suspended motor configuration exposes the motor to the potential for impact damage from either contact with the tub or housing during shipment of the washing machine.
Providing a lower support that extends upwards into the washing machine housing and inhibits movement of the motor during shipment and storage of the washing machine decreases this potential for impact damage to the motor. However, such lower supports or shipping bases are often formed of multiple pieces or blanks of corrugated board that are folded and/or adhesively retained in the desired shape. This multiple piece construction is time consuming, expensive to manufacture, and introduces increased potential for inaccurate assembly. In the context of large scale manufacturing and shipment of washing machines, the additional steps required to combine multiple pieces to construct a lower support or shipping base constitutes a significant overhead cost and investment of time.
The present invention solves the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a lower support that is formed from a single piece or blank of packaging material, which can easily and accurately be assembled into the desired lower support shape by means of folding and adhesive bonding. The present invention provides a lower support that is particularly well suited for use in shipping washing machines, but may also be beneficial for other shipping and distribution needs, including the shipment of appliances that require internal component support.